The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Aug 2017
01:00:34 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: he used my web page on Slenderman's Mansion I believe 01:00:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: Brave shh 01:00:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, they are a she. 01:00:34 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: hey guys im so happy 01:00:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: hmmm 01:00:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, So Happy. (wave) 01:00:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm Korra. 01:00:34 CHAT Corruption fighter: lol 01:00:34 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: i have my Madison High community 01:00:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's now TDL Vs. Pineapple Government wiki. Lmao. 01:00:35 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:00:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 01:00:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:00:49 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:01:05 CHAT Corruption fighter: umm wtf is that? 01:01:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a chatbot. 01:01:17 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:38 CHAT Corruption fighter: didnt know that exsisted 01:01:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It logs the chat. 01:01:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: mhm 01:01:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It also kicks spammers. 01:01:58 CHAT Corruption fighter: well discord has bots 01:02:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Indeed 01:02:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Vt 01:02:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: By the way, hi! 01:02:30 CHAT DB511611: >new user enters 01:02:39 CHAT DB511611: >AttackMode.exe 01:02:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 01:02:50 CHAT Corruption fighter: ................. 01:02:51 CHAT DB511611: >"who are you and how did you get here" 01:02:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 01:03:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I just left a wiki that I've been b-crat of for about two years 01:03:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why? 01:03:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I've grown up since then 01:03:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Its a FNaF Fanon Wiki 01:04:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:04:19 CHAT DB511611: Corruption fighter must be... 01:04:23 CHAT DB511611: a troll!! 01:04:29 CHAT DB511611: reEEEE 01:04:38 CHAT Corruption fighter: im a sex maniac not a troll 01:04:41 CHAT DB511611: HOW DID U GET HERE ���� 01:04:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O_O 01:05:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: Corruption please read Wiki Rules 01:05:43 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: chat is alive again 01:06:19 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 01:07:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Kick like a Dick (I'm not sure what made me come up with that). 01:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:07:50 CHAT Corruption fighter: sorry i said that..................... 01:08:20 CHAT DB511611: Its too late for apologies, you must now wear the hat of shame 01:08:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://slenderman-mansion.wikia.com/wiki/Slenderman_Mansion_Wiki 01:08:48 CHAT Corruption fighter: ? 01:09:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:09:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's my new SM wiki 01:41:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Imma go look. :P 01:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: You have to tell it to start with Qs 01:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Otherwise there's too many :P 01:41:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 01:41:35 CHAT Qstlijku: w:c:mafiagame:Special:ListUsers 01:41:35 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:41:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey guys what ddi I miss 01:41:35 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Chase. 01:41:35 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: chase exciting news. 01:41:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:41:40 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Korra. 01:41:42 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:41:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip if this is about a fake tv show being renewed then I don't want to hear it. 01:41:50 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 01:41:54 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:41:58 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:42:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:42:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:42:13 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:42:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:45:13 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat 01:50:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Q and Falco 01:50:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Chase 01:50:55 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: chase are you coming? 01:51:18 CHAT South Ferry: a link again, please? 01:51:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There are two Qs. 01:51:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip, wait. 01:52:04 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: okay. 01:52:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Two Qs? How? 01:52:24 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: South i just gave it too you 01:52:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/g7gs6i 01:53:00 CHAT South Ferry: I don't see the PM 01:53:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 01:53:20 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: okay here 01:53:21 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: South 01:53:21 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: http://madison-high.wikia.com/wiki/User:ILoveRavensHome 01:53:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip if its irrelevant to the chat don't post it 01:54:13 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Mendes 01:54:43 CHAT Mendes2: o/ 01:55:08 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:55:09 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:55:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:55:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:55:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:55:51 CHAT Qstlijku: There's a user named Quack Quack Quack 01:55:53 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:56:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 01:56:27 CHAT Qstlijku: All they did was create a profile on my wiki 01:57:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:58:08 CHAT South Ferry: Mess has not been on alot today 01:58:08 CHAT South Ferry: . 01:58:15 CHAT Chase McFly: How come? 01:59:02 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: ask korra 01:59:09 CHAT Mendes2: mess has been on a lot today 01:59:15 CHAT Mendes2: just a lot afk 01:59:49 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 01:59:51 CBOT SlendyBot: C.Syde65: I last saw Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 6 days, 8 hours, 43 minutes, and 24 seconds ago. 01:59:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Hmm. 02:00:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Nearly a week. 02:00:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Messenger Deception 02:00:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !grant Chase McFly 02:00:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly now has permission to use me! 02:00:33 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Messenger Decption 02:00:34 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Messenger Decption. Did you mean Messenger Deception? 02:00:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't think she's been on since she got demoted. 02:00:36 CHAT Qstlijku: She was here as Slashed Cobalt yesterday 02:00:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Or two days ago 02:00:43 CHAT Mendes2: that is true, syde 02:00:45 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Messenger Decption 02:00:46 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Messenger Decption. Did you mean Messenger Deception? 02:00:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:00:51 CHAT Mendes2: chase :| 02:00:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Shoot 02:00:58 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:01:04 CHAT Chase McFly: :D 02:01:06 CHAT South Ferry: So, 02:01:09 CHAT South Ferry: Ember is Slashed? 02:01:25 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Messenger Deception 02:01:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Messenger Deception 9 hours, 39 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 02:01:29 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 02:01:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:01:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye Q 02:01:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:01:37 CHAT Mendes2: slendy wasn't here 02:01:39 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 22:26:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. 22:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Korra 22:26:01 CHAT GhostTaffy: Ferry check PM 22:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: So when did you come on today? 22:26:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just recently. 22:26:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We lost our power last night and just got it back an hour ago. 22:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 22:26:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Are you bringing Slendy on? 22:26:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 22:26:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I keep forgetting. 22:26:03 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 22:26:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 22:26:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 22:26:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 22:26:25 CHAT Qstlijku: 5:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT How many wikis does it take for something to become cross-wiki and global worthy? CHAT 5:24 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT Done CHAT 2 CHAT 5:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT ah CHAT I was thinking like 3 CHAT 5:25 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT No, just 2 CHAT 5:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Interesting CHAT 5:25 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT If you vandalise 2 wikis, then you shouldn't have the right to edit more wikis CHAT 5:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT yeah 22:26:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yeah, 22:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Addison Garcia is globally blocked now. 22:27:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you report him? 22:27:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't/ 22:27:52 CHAT Qstlijku: I see the pineapple government wiki has been closed now 22:27:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 22:28:05 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 22:28:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya 22:28:07 CHAT Qstlijku: He left a message for Mess earlier 22:28:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: yay* 22:28:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: WHAT 22:28:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Asking you to come to chat there 22:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you see the message Dino left Mime? 22:28:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It appears that he is West. 22:28:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: TDL vs. the pineapple government wiki, TDL wiki wins 22:28:50 CHAT Qstlijku: And he blocked ReapTheChaos and made some of his alts bureaucrats 22:29:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shits. 22:29:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which alts? 22:30:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Shit* 22:30:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Well the wiki's closed anyway 22:30:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just now noticed that typo. Lol. 22:30:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Those weirdly named ones 22:30:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 22:30:33 CHAT Qstlijku: BreakItUp BackItDown 22:30:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Or whatever the name was 22:30:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohhhh. 22:31:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1289220 Something is odd here. 22:32:37 CHAT Qstlijku: I wonder if Javon18 is West 22:32:54 CHAT Mendes2: possibly 22:32:54 CHAT Qstlijku: The real Javon had Javon17 22:32:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to ember, it was. 22:32:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: waitttttttttttttt 22:33:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: if Javon is West 22:33:08 CHAT Mendes2: according to ember, but that's not always trustworthy 22:33:11 CHAT Mendes2: no, mess 22:33:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She said it joined chat with the real Javon online. 22:33:16 CHAT Mendes2: javon18 might be 22:33:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 22:34:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: One might be west the other might be jmurph? 22:34:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Idk 22:35:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: this whole thing is confusing 22:36:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah 22:36:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 22:36:13 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1275120 22:37:02 CHAT Qstlijku: And West made two more accounts this morning too 22:37:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow was banned on CC? 22:37:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Last night apparently 22:37:11 CHAT Qstlijku: I wasn't there 22:37:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Michael's ban that is 22:38:02 CHAT Qstlijku: for 2 weeks 22:38:04 CHAT Mendes2: UTC? 22:38:23 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1288920 22:38:26 CHAT Qstlijku: No 22:38:28 CHAT Qstlijku: US Central time 22:38:56 CHAT Mendes2: no, what time UTC? 22:39:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Uh 22:39:15 CHAT Qstlijku: 02:40 I think 22:39:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 22:39:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's about to rain again. :/ 22:40:21 CHAT Mendes2: i think i left before that, although i do remember a conversation about solar systems 22:40:26 CHAT South Ferry: Enjoy it korra 22:40:29 CHAT South Ferry: hug your big sis 22:40:33 CHAT South Ferry: :0 22:40:33 CHAT South Ferry: :) 22:40:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Hmm 22:42:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We may lose power again. 22:42:46 CHAT Qstlijku: So it seems 22:42:52 CHAT Qstlijku: PurpleDino101 22:42:55 CHAT Qstlijku: IS 22:43:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Javon Clemens? 22:43:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's Javon????? 22:43:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I thought he was West because of the way he cast West's name out like that. Even Mime thought it was odd. 22:43:47 CHAT Qstlijku: From that thread Jr Mime said PurpleDino101 was banned because one of his other accounts had a short 2 hour ban 22:44:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 22:44:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Looking at the ban logs the only one that seems to fit is Javon17 22:44:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 22:44:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So 22:44:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Javon 22:44:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IS 22:44:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dino?! 22:44:37 CHAT Qstlijku: It appears so 22:44:46 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 22:44:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Unless it's someone who has the same IP as him 22:44:53 CHAT South Ferry: welcome AWM 22:44:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder though..... 22:45:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Like his brother or something 22:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What made him think he was banned for being West? 22:45:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Even Mime thought that was odd. 22:45:29 CHAT Qstlijku: That was after a bunch of West's accounts were banned that day 22:45:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 22:45:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Those 32 Daanu accounts 22:45:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Or whatever the name was 22:45:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And several Addie Garcia accounts. 22:45:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: sooooooo it was Dino who asked all the girls on CC out even me? 22:45:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, overall 40 WestHeater accounts. 2016 04 23